Tainted Summer Memories
by SugarRyu
Summary: Tainted Summer Light Sequel. Just beyond the crossroads lies a castle where someone dear fades away and someone cherished inches closer. Will the bystander at the heart chose to fall within his arms or grab the hand of the boy who calls her name? RikuxOC
1. Here

**Author's Note:** I proudly announce that the sequel to Tainted Summer Light has been released! Rejoin Natsuno and her quest for love! If you're a new reader finding this story from the stream of stories, be sure to read Tainted Summer Light before tackling this behemoth. It'll tie up the loose ends c;. Enjoy Chapter 1!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, and/or plot lines. I am of course some sort of Riku stalker. Why wouldn't I be?

**Tainted Summer Memories**

**Chapter 1**

**Here**

I stared at the great expanse of the velvet black sky and the creamy cheese moon, pulling my legs closer to my chest. The moon seems to get bigger everyday… How long have I been here anyway…? I wonder when I'll be blessed with the first star so I can make a wish… Oh… With a soft sigh, I released my grip on my legs and reached out towards the moon with my left hand. Maybe if I try hard… I'll probably be able to touch the sky… That would make my life much more exciting…

The familiar sound of whisking darkness reached my ears, a surprised expression shattering across my face that gradually melted into relief. I let my arm drop while I stood, dusting my capris of dirt. The ground was the same color of the sky and practically just a solid void so I guess I wouldn't be composed of dusty, dry soil, but it's a habit I'll never lose. Those sandy strips… When will I be able to go home…?

"Viz…" My soft voice called with a chime, hands clutching my heart as I turned to the figure who emerged from the darkness. "How's my brother?" The figure's shining orange eyes looked back at me, large, lifeless, and never moving; his red tattered cloak bellowing behind him as he cut across the dark velvet clad in equally black clothing. I thought about the stitched on smile on his face, forever smiling like a Jack-o-lantern only with devil horns and a halo hanging onto the horn on the right for dear life, and how he will never express his emotions like a normal person would with a frown. The dark marionette… Viz…

"Your brother is currently in enemy territory." Viz's voice, deep and rich, entering my ears as I worriedly casted my eyes upon the ground.

"Will he be okay…?" I questioned. I knew he would be alright, but… I can't help but to worry…

"The enemy probably won't mobilize until sometime." Viz explained while I nodded in response.

"What about Riku and Kairi?" Riku…

"The girl has returned to your home." I sighed a breath of relief. "The boy is till behind the door with the king."

"Shouldn't we search for the king…? We can find Riku too…" I suggested softly. Riku…

"… The king knows what to do. We can only believe in him and wait." I sighed, disappointed that my crush will have to continue wallowing in the darkness. Oh, how I wished to escape from this lovely prison and pull him into the light… but I know King Mickey would have forbid it. All I have to do is… pray… I heard the marionette's footsteps quicken away from my lingering figure, a confused expression coming to my face.

"Viz… where are you going?" I asked with curiosity. The cloaked puppet glanced back at me before turning away once more.

"I still have to monitor your brother." He replied.

"Can you give him a message? And… can you let me know his response…?" There was silence.

"I apologize. I cannot do that." I sulked, casting my eyes downcast and letting the arms that were beginning to hug my frame drop to my sides. "I must not let you be found by the enemy." I nodded silently, eyes still glued to the black velvet of the ground.

"I understand…" A moment of silence passed before the familiar sounds of whisking darkness came to my eyes.

"Don't answer to any intruders." I perked my head up with a baffled hum that questioned the marionette's final statement, only to find him gone and the silence to answer my curiosity. Gone again… I breathed a sigh, scanned my dark surroundings, the uneventful color of black sheering through my liveliness. The orange leaved peach trees that dotted the landscape started dying out the moment the moon in the sky speared. I've been a little out of my usual stupor. I'm a little bit quieter, but much more daring lately… This isn't like me at all…

Crouching down, I concentrated on one small piece of the ground, formulated a wish, a plead for a change of scenery. This world simulates my imagination's desires, but that's Viz's explanation. I never desired a moon to appear in this world, but never chose to act against it. I snapped out of my thoughts with surprise. I really need to concentrate… Focusing my green gaze upon the ground once more, I imagined soft blades of grass sprouting from what was probably nutrient deprived black velvet darkness. A frown came to my face after a few moments, disappointed that nothing happened. What's the deal with this world…? Is it… dying? I just want to see my imagination… for what it really is… I looked upon the ground, shaking my head, closing my green eyes. It made no difference anyways… everything was casted in darkness in this world…

Opening my eyes, a pool of light within the onyx ground appeared, long blades of grass spouted within the warm rays. With a soft gasp, I stared with awe, reaching out hesitantly. The blades look so fresh, so crisp, as if they were real… not carbon copies fabricated by my swaying emotions and unpredictable imagination. It's… beautiful… Suddenly I heard faint humming of a whisper, my body freezing as I stood in my mild fright. My arms hovered into a defensive position, my eyes darting back to the ground. The light… was gone along with the grass. I frowned and shook my head, my eyes beginning to sweep across the horizon.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" The faint apology was repeated by what seemed like a sobbing, reserved hum.

"S-sorry…? Who are you?" I questioned into the darkness, turning to sweep my eyes upon the darkness.

"They're forcing me to hurt him… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I stared at the moon, gazing at the darkness below and the ghostly figure merging with it. A pale white dress. Ghostly blond locks. Eyes plagued with tears. And a sketchbook gripped in her delicate hand. Is that…? I shook my head. I see… myself in her…

"If these people are making you do this to him," I began. Could she be talking about my brother… or…? "then they're the ones at fault…" The tear stricken eyes looked up, electric blue and dulled by sorrow. She's… A moment passed and her image disappeared into the darkness. What was that…? I clutched my heart in confusion. Why was she so troubled…?

Don't answer to any intruders…

I jumped, Viz's warning ringing through my mind. Oops… I forgot… Casting my eyes upon where I last saw the light, I pouted. I wish I could just… No… It'll never happen…

"Ah… So this is where you've been hiding…" I jumped, turning towards the owner. A sleazy man clad in a black coat stood in the darkness, his dirty pale tan hair coloring the landscape. Intruder…! Viz… help…? "Have you heard about your brother" I brought my arms up into a defensive position, pursing my lips. Must not talk… Must not take temptation… A moment passed…

"You must have not heard the news, poor thing." The man doted. I bit my rosy lips, mustering a hard glare in the intruder's direction. Don't you dare spare me your mock pity… "He's returned home! What's it called Destiny Island." He barely remembers my home's name… A look of skepticism came onto my face, my hand forming a tight fist. Is this… the enemy? The man shrugged. "Still no answer?: My gaze hardened with unwelcome and hostility. The man shook his head.

"Then answer me this. Why would he come home without his beloved sister?" Because of Kairi. But the two would formulate a plane to find me for the\y would be hopeless without their radical thinker. However this isn't the case isn't it? Oh how I wanted to blow up and make my soft voice be heard in the darkness, but I must follow Viz's dictation. I can't betray this trust especially after all he has done…

"Still no response." The man tsked, slowly shaking his head with mock disappointment, flinging his arms lightly in frustration. "Let's try an experiment then, shall we?" There was a blue tinted light and the man stood on the horizon donning a light blue shield. The edges were composed of sharp daggers that looked as if they could shred through flesh with ease and gave off an icy presence.

"The hypothesis and variables are simple." The man began with a smirk. "We're going to see how long it will take for you to scream for mercy." The man took a step in his approach, prompting me to leap back in my defense. This isn't good… Viz… where are you? Should I use my magic? Or…? Confusion mixed with my panic as I mustered a brave face to hide the fear my spirit stirred. What should I do? What's going to happen to me…? I continued to back away from the fore, looking around the landscape for a sign of salvation, but only the darkness that gripped this land.

Suddenly as I looked beyond the approaching cloaked man, a certain color that almost blended with the black velvet caught my eye. The dark violet of the darkest midnight. Whisking darkness that I've become accustomed to very much. A worm hole to different lands, but in Suno tongue, a Viz hole. Why would he-? That's it…! The world…

Thrusting my arms before my frame, palms facing the now stationary adversary, I plastered a determined expression upon my face. An amused look came to the man's face, his weapon relaxed in his hand.

"What's this? Magic? This will be interesting…" was the man's amused response, my teeth gritting in annoyance. How dare he try to mess with my already untamed emotions and thoughts… I wish he would just disappear…! Please… dark abyss… grant this sole wish… So we can somehow come to understand each other afterwards… A breeze picked up around my feet and I felt something coming. I closed my eyes and left my arm cut across the darkness before me.

"Get out!" I heard the impact of the gale and soon the closing of the dark worm hole. Opening my green eyes, I gazed upon the dark landscape with a frown. He's gone… but… something rested on my head, making me jump with surprise and turn with arms raised high.

"So… they've come…" I stared at the puppet with a blank gaze, feeling his hand leave my brown locks.

"Viz…" I breathed with relief. It's just Viz… No need to get so worked up… "Viz… who was that guy?"

"Our foe." was the marionette's reply, his figure strolling away.

"But why did he try to get inside my head…?" I interrogated further, following the caped figure.

"Did he ask you questions?" Viz countered. I nodded, stopping in my tracks.

"I didn't answer though…" I added receiving a nod from the ever smiling puppet.

"Good." Viz turned to leave, causing me to deepen my frown. A moment passed. "They call themselves the Organization."

"What?"

"All in due time." I pouted, watching as he disappeared into the whisking darkness. Alone again… I looked upon the ground and wished for grass to appear once more. If only… But nothing happened. With a long sigh, I collapsed onto the ground, locating the only landmark in the sky with my green orbs.

"And I thought we would have a bonding moment abyss…" I sighed, letting my eyes droop. This world is just so unpredictable… Hmm…

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I repeated, my eyes closed. "The one who should be apologizing one day… is myself…"

**And You're Not With Me**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Don't destroy me! I'm just a meek fanfiction author that dies for a few years then comes back then dies again then is phoenix downed into oblivion. Look forward for Chapter 2! It'll come in due time... Everything will come in due time... All in due time...


	2. Kindness

**Author's Note:** This is your half dead, half alive, sortaish insane author here! Obsessions with music is really addicting, isn't it? I mean, I started to listen to The Hiatus after I found out Ellegarden were on hiatus, but now I'm listening to things like STRAIGHTENER and Nothing's Carved in Stone... It's crazy. But their music is pulling me through all the type ups, retypes, proof reading, and whatnot I do for you people. Enjoy Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, or plot lines. STRAIGHTENER isn't really that bad... I like some of their newer tracks compared to their older tracks although. Toneless Twilight is just completely amazing, it runs on repeat at least every 2 hours on my iPod. Anyways, NICO Touches the World isn't so bad either. Hologram is of course epic beyond proportions, but can't forget about their other songs c;.

**Tainted Summer Memories**

**Chapter 2 **

**Kindness**

"He really is nice… You know what I mean?" Grass green eyes stared at the wall scratched white with rock scraped pictures of erratic images, seated at the usual pale grey blue stone. "He goes all that way just to get my sketchbook back…" I could see it shaking its head, disapproving my childish logic.

"If only you were there…" I sighed, the walls echoing the soft cry of the wind. "Not even big brother could do that… At least, I think…" It shook its head once more, as if asking what's so special about this Masked Hero. I shook my head in protest, recoiling stiffly with the unusual glint of playfulness within the turfs of green.

"You'll never understand at this rate…" I commented, my face framing a small smile. "But that's how we both are, right?" The smile faded and eyes gazed upon the canvas of the walls, torn white from rocks.

"Hey. We come here everyday, don't we?" My eyes were shadowed by the long bangs that lifted into the air with no concern for gravity, the short strands of hazelnut framing my face while my green gaze peered through the gaps. "Isn't it a little lonely?" It didn't answer; just face the only entrance and exit to the small cave.

"But if I go outside, I'll get teased because I'm… different." I muttered, fingers trailing the gravity defying strands. "Let's just accept it… I'm a freak…" I looked up at the figure hidden in the corner, shaking his head, approaching me, and stoking my hair lovingly. Pulling my legs close, I felt my lip quiver gradually to something violent, rivers cascading down flushed cheeks, hidden by a mass of bangs and arms. Why even try when you're destined to solitary confinement by your own environment? I felt pathetic, relaying my self criticism, but coming to terms with this truth is silly to begin with. I should have already known of this thorn in my mind, but was too hopeful of some kind of light appearing before me that would accept me into its life.

An echo filled my ears, startling the tears out of my rubbed green eyes and tainted cheeks. Someone was entering the cave. I took a glance to the darkened corner to find my friend disappear from existence, leaving me to fend the intruders by myself. Sighing, I rubbed the salty ocean rivers dry, eyes and cheeks cooling to a throb of warmth.

"Suno, why are you here?" I looked up in alarm, only to tilt my head with confusion. False alarm. It was just big brother Sora. I looked beyond him and spotted my savior, an angelic figure that maybe wasn't real. His teal eyes were mesmerized by the far wall, his silver strands wafting in the soft gust that reached in from the outside. His actions confused me for the wall was completely empty…

"Aww… and we thought there was a monster in here…" I tilted my head to the side, looking at my brother with curiosity.

"Monster…?" I questioned, Sora shaking his head in response.

"Forget about it." He answered approaching my curled up form, reaching out and ruffling my hair. "Hey! Have you been crying again?" I looked up at him with a questioning look before answering.

"What makes you say that?" Sora rubbed the side of my eye with his palm, a scalding glint playing in his sky blue eyes.

"I'm your brother, I should know." Sora replied, dropping to his knees, capturing my green gaze's attention with his. "So, what's eating at you?"

"Nothing…"

"Aww, come on! You must have a reason!"

"Do you need a reason to be happy?"

"No, but…!"

"I don't need a reason to cry then."

"Well, but-"

"Sora, your counseling sucks." I watched my brother sulk before he stood, a pout playing on his lips.

"Fine, I know when I'm not needed…" He said, turning with a huff. I watched as he walked away, behind the wall, towards the exit. Casting my gaze to the ground, I felt guilty for giving my brother the cold shoulder. Maybe I should go and apologize… but if I do that, I'll… Sighing inwardly, I let my legs fall and relax, the tips of my toes barely touching the ground. Well, I can apologize when we get home… but what if he ignores me? Or doesn't talk to me…? Or leaves me on the play island…? Oh what have I-

I froze, feeling a hand ruffle my brown locks, finding a tear rolling down my cheek. Rubbing the creek dry, I looked up to see my savoir smiling warmly. The silver locks that framed his pale face and flowed behind him barely licked his shoulders, his sea teal eyes vibrating with serenity. He swept my gaze with his, my current dilemma forgotten in the echoes of the soft breeze.

"Please don't cry." His calm voice pleaded, my gaze evading his at his request before locking with his teal gaze once more.

"Don't you know how it feels to be different?" I questioned before hiding behind my bangs.

"Oh, so that's what's this is about." I blushed a soft hue of mortification, but remained silent. "Everyone is different. I mean, just look at me." I tilted my head with confusion.

"You look fine to me…" I muttered, feeling the older boy's hand gravitate away from the top of my head.

"So do you." He countered, his hand dropping to his side.

"But-" I tried to argue, but silenced by his voice.

"If someone hurts you or something's on your mind, just come to me. I'll take care of them." I started at the older boy blankly before nodding, sliding off the rock that made my stool.

"Come on Riku!" I heard my brother's voice echo into the cave while the two of us gazed toward the exit. Stopping, I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Riku… Your name is Riku?" I asked, linking my fingers behind my back. The silver haired boy turned back to me, questioning with his clear sea teal eyes.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" I shook my head.

"Sora never mentions anything about his friends…"

"He never mentions anything about his family either…"

"That goober…" I heard Riku chuckle lightly.

"Then why don't we introduce ourselves?" I released a numb, questioning hum, tilting my head. "You first."

"Well, um," I played with my fingers. "I'm Natsuno, but you can call me Suno…"

"Natsuno, huh?" the boy that stood before me reiterated. A nod of the head was my response. Is he going to tease me like the rest? "That's a cool name." I smiled silently before looking at him expectantly. "Oh right…" I giggled at his realization, silencing myself so I could hear the boy's voice.

"I'm Riku, but you already knew that." Riku introduced, ruffling my hair while I giggled lightly.

"Riku! Hurry up!" I frowned at the sound of my brother's voice, the urge to pinch him in the side boiling in my heart, Riku walking towards the exit.

"You coming?" He asked, turning back to me. I started at him for a moment before nodding eagerly, following him to the small tunnel that made the exit. It seems that just staring at his face gives me the will to see another day, another sun…

Later that day, the sounds of Sora's ticklish punishment filled my ears as soon words pleading for forgiveness passed through my lips. It was the most fun I had in a while…

* * *

I opened my green gaze, staring into the darkness numbly. That was the first time I met Riku formally… I had such a weak heart as a kid… The others would tease me because of that… Well… that and my gravity defying bangs… I was born with hair that was blessed with defying gravity's grace, so I can't help it… Sora didn't really help because I really never told him. I was afraid he would tease me too… One way or another though, I knew deep in my heart he had some idea of what was troubling me…

Standing upright, I clasped my heart in my thought. It feels good to have these kinds of memories surface, but why now? Usually I dream of my undying love… Does this have to do with Sora…? I shook my head, proceeding to gaze upon the mesmerizing moon. When will this world change? The sounds of whisking darkness entered my ears, my figure turning towards the emerging puppet with a smile.

"Viz, how's my brother?" I asked with curiosity.

"It seems our foe likes toying with the keybearer." Viz commented, earning a tilt of my head as a response.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Our enemy has stripped him of his abilities and has to climb to the top of their stronghold." I bit my lip and casted a worried gaze upon the ground.

"He'll be fine, won't he?" I uncertainly claimed, my gaze lingering on Viz.

"I cannot say for sure." Came his reply, prompting me to sink into a slight sulk. "We can only wait." Yeah… I believe in my brother… I think…

"Okay…" I agreed with a slight smile. "So… what about the king and Riku?" Riku…

"I have made contact with his majesty recently." Viz responded, my brow rising in surprise in response to his statement. This isn't a typical Viz answer…! That means… "The king and the boy have successfully escaped from behind the door to light" King Mickey and Riku are safe…! Unless…

"Viz… you aren't finshed, are you?" I hesitantly questioned.

"… The boy is currently in the basement of our foe's stronghold." I pursed my lips, clutching my heart.

"Viz… isn't there anything we can do to help him?" I asked. More like, is it possible for me to help?

"No, I can't endanger you for his sake." Viz denied, my worry damped and morphed into disappointment.

"O-oh… Okay then…" Silence. The sounds of whisking darkness whispered into my ears as I knew the figure of the cloaked puppet escaped from this world. Alone again… I sighed, collapsing onto the black velvet of the abyss. Loneliness is apart of daily life now… I should be used to it by now. With another sigh, I pulled at my capris and pull over in my boredom. Maybe I should train… Well, Viz told me I'm forbidden to use Orange Dawn… My only weapon… My keyblade… The connection between the keybearer and me… Older brother… I miss him…

Shaking my head, I focused at the main idea. Should I practice my magic…? But… what if one of those people in those coats comes back? The… Organization. I'll be too tired to defend myself… Well… what about what I cast? All I cast is fireballs and stars… Why not expand? Smiling to myself, I hugged my legs close and closed my eyes.

I'm thinking of something orange… as usual. What about some grass? I imagined a thick patch of orange hued grass, sharpened edges giving a glossy shine. The blades of grass sprouted from the ground of my mind with haste, receding back into the ground immediately. Hmm… let's throw in some white! A spinning flower… The grass sprouted in my mind again, only with white roses and lilies, petals sharpened by my thoughts. Perfect.

I smiled to myself, feeling accomplished with myself. Now, what else? I need to support myself… Water… Dewdrops… With eyes closed once more, I imagined dewdrops showering from overhead, but something didn't seem right. Can I do supportive magic? All I've been doing is offensive and never supportive… What would happen if I used it on myself…? With a furrow of my brow, I searched for the magical, recently freed energy within my frail soul, the crisp image of the dewdrops in my mind. Applying the energy to the image, the picture was wiped from my mind, and I felt little droplets fall upon my figure. Hard.

"O-ow…" I muttered, crawling out of the dew storm. Yup… I can't do supportive magic… I sighed sadly. Uselessness must run through my veins… Maybe Viz knows how to use supportive magic… It would be better than carrying one of those potions around… It's really tasty… I would finish all of mine regardless of my injuries… I sighed once more, curling into the fetal position. Back to the drawing board…

"Hi Suno!"

"Hi Mickey…" I wonder what I should work on- Wait… Mickey? I turned around to the origin of the voice, glancing at the mouse eared figure before gripping the friend in an embrace. "Mickey! You're okay!" He really is okay… Wait, is he? I released the mouse from my embrace, looking him over from head to toe. "Phew…" I sighed in relief. "Nothing wrong." The tiny king chuckled at my concern. "And… might I ask? What's with the new clothes?" The king was clad in red shorts the last he came, but now… he's wearing something my brother would wear…

"Oh this? I find it a little more comfortable to fight in." The mouse replied as I nodded.

"It looks nice." I complimented while he sat next to my grounded frame.

"Thank you." Silence. What should I say…?

"So… How's Riku?" I started. Is he the only thing on my mind right now…?

"He's fine, but…" Mickey replied, trailing off. But…? "the darkness is coming back to haunt him."

"Is he fighting it?" I questioned, concern masking over my calm demeanor.

"Yes, but it seems like he's losing." Losing the battle… Winning the war…?

"I wish I can help… but I can't leave…"

"Yeah, me too, but we can't afford to lose you." Knowing me, I'll get kidnapped by the end of the week… I didn't respond. I really wanted to help…

"Hey Mickey?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know supportive magic?" The mouse gave me a glance.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh… I want to be more useful…"

"But-"

"But what?" I gave the small king a hard pleading stare. "Please?"

"Fine." The king replied after a sigh. "But may I ask? Why?" I turned back to the empty black sky.

"I don't know… I just want to do something other than rot in this empty place…"

"It's not that empty…"

"It's really derived of color, that's what." I sighed slightly, a glimmer hope for even the most gaudy of colors. What a world that would be…

"Well, why don't you change it? I mean, your imagination creates what's in this world."

"I tried… but ever since the door to light was closed… everything but the moon in the sky disappeared…" I pointed to the large, white gaping hole behind us, staring blankly at our small figures.

"Hmm… That is strange…" The king thought aloud, my arm growing limp and slithered around my legs. The pool of light and the grass flashed into my mind.

"Well… there was something…" I began, "but it's gone now…"

"Like what?"

"Blades of grass… in a pool of light…" I miss it already… Turning my green gaze to the tiny king, I caught a hint of alarm in his black eyes, but it disappeared so fast, I would have doubted it's presence.

"Is that so…?" Mickey replied. I nodded blankly.

"It disappeared though, after a few moments… I got distracted by something…"

"Distracted?"

"Something… a faint image… it was crying… apologizing for hurting someone…"

"Someone was in the abyss?/1"

"I'm not finished yetttt!" I cut in with a whine, puffing my cheeks out.

"Sorry… You can continue." Mickey bashfully replied, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. My huffed cheeks melted into a warm smile, patting the embarrassed mouse's head.

"It's okay… You just care about my well-being, right?" I comforted, removing my hand and gathering it in my lap.

"That's right." Mickey seconded with a smile.

"Anyway… about that figure…" I began. "I don't know if she was real or not… This world is prone to play tricks on you after all…"

"That's true…"

"But… after she left, someone came in."

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"No… try to kidnap me maybe… He tried to mess with my mind…" Mickey didn't reply. "Viz called them the Organization. I still don't know what he means by that…"

"Hmm… So… what are they up to this time…?" I snapped my head towards the pondering king.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Ah, I'll tell you another time." He replied as I pouted.

"You promise? Viz never tells me anything… All he says is 'All in due time.'" I pleaded, sneering at the information I added. The king laughed.

"He probably has a good reason to do so. He wouldn't say it without a reason, you know?" He pointed out, a sigh leaving my lips.

"I guess… but he says it all the time!" I replied, pulling my hair a little. But then, I smiled. "This is the first time I've had this much fun in a while…"

"It's good to have some fun one in a while." Mickey commented. "But not all the time though."

"I guess… but you should still learn how to enjoy every moment…" I argued, watching my feet stretch and tap. "Kinda like Sora…"

"Does he always enjoy every moment?" My small friend questioned after a moment of thought. I nodded with a slight smile.

"Yup. He was always like that… I can't remember a moment when he was sad…"

"Not even once?"

"Mmhmm! Not once."

"That seems like something I can't believe…"

"Well… That's my brother for you. Good old…" I paused, looking down with a furrowed brow. What was his name again? Hmm… how could I forget his name…? I just used it a few moments ago too! I'm sure of it… Or…

"Natsuno?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to my friend next to me, reading his concerned expression. "Is there something wrong?" Is there?

"I just… forgot his name… just a minute ago…" I reported with surprise. "Didn't I use his name a moment ago too?"

"You mean Sora?" Mickey asked with bafflement.

"Yeah! That's his name…" I replied, my confused expression melting to a small smile. "I don't know what came over me…" I laughed to myself, staring out into the vast black abyss. That was very strange… Why would I forget the name of the person I'm closest to…? Hmm… Sora… What are you doing now…?

"So…" I began, "what about those support magic lessons?" I turned to the king, tilting my head at his concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…" My friend replied, his concern wiped from his face. "What was that you said?" He wasn't listening? What's going through that mouse's brain?

"Support magic lessons~" I sang in a sing-song voice.

"Oh… Would you like to start now?"

"R-Really? That would be great!" Yay! Finally something to do!

"I hope you're ready, because it's hard in the beginning." Mickey informed. Oh dear…

"Oh…" I pouted. Sigh… I wonder how everyone else is faring… Oh… Riku… But at least now, I'll be working to contribute my share into the fray.

**Never Felt This Divine**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** mnnn... The dreams have started again... Buhaha... Chapter 3 is underway. It'll be posted... eventually... It's been written I'm just too lazy to flip through my notebook to type it up and clear it of obsucrities x3. Lazy fanfiction author away! Look forward to Chapter 3 in the near future!


	3. Into the Void

**Author's Note: **It's the time for eggnog and bringing random children to see Santa Claus. I'm currently enjoying my time off by doing something that I enjoy the most, updating my fanfiction and whatnot. You know, it's just a trade off as a writer. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, places, or plot lines. Have you noticed that if you find a band that you really like, you listen to them for about a week or more then move onto an older band you used to be obsessed with? I seem to have the cycle. I'm currently obsessed with the bands winnie and BIGMAMA, but I'm starting to go back to STRAIGHTENER and Base Ball Bear. It's just strange.

**Tainted Summer Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**Into The Void**

Cough. Cough.

I groaned, burying my face into my pure white pillow. Its color was a bleached pearl and blinded my sensitive green eyes. Sniffing through my runny nose, I attempted to stop the flow from reaching my lips. I snuggled further underneath my orange blanket, little beads of sweat building at my hairline. Without the blanket, it would be too cold, but with it, it would be too hot. I rolled over, staring at the lamp top on my bedside, a glass of warm water on the surface. It used to be cold water that I took with my cherry cough syrup. It was the worst tasting thing I've ever tasted. Let's face it. I'm miserable.

Cough. Cough.

From my position squeezed under a blanket, I stared out of the window over my brother's bed. It was a weekend morning and my older brother ditched me for the play island. Sick days came often and too soon and my brother never stays to keep me company. Sigh… I rolled over, hugging my pillow as I rested my head upon its blinding white cover. Another lonely sick day… I heard footsteps approach my bed as a hand shifted through my messy hair tenderly. A slight smile came to my flushed face. Of course he would be here… He peered at me through his orange gaze. But he wasn't enough.

Cough. Cough.

"Natsuno!" came my mother's cheerful, sing-song voice from my door. I didn't move. I felt miserable. "You have a visitor!" Visitor? I hummed a raspy sound of confusion, rolling over. He wasn't there. Hmm… Maybe hiding again… I'll find him when I feel a little better… Sitting up a little, I turned to the door, widening my eyes a little. Aqua green eyes that shined like the ocean, silver stands that flowed with feather kisses, and a concerned expression washing over a pale complexion, it's him. Riku…

Cough. Cough.

"Hey Suno." The young boy greeted, closing the door as he entered the slightly messy room. I gave him a wave in greeting, thanking my flu for hiding my blush. "Hmm? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I watched Riku search for a stool while I shook my head.

"It kinda hurts to talk…" I managed out in a raspy tone, coughing slightly. Did I mention I had a sore throat too? My immune system isn't that good…

"Well that sucks." Riku replied, locating a stool and pulling it to my bedside. I shrugged, propping myself up with my pillow. This is the first time he's come to see me… not my brother… Wow… he's the first person to come see me too! I'm so excited!

Cough. Cough.

If only I wasn't sick…

"Oh yeah. My mom forced me to bring these." My friend said holding out a basket of some sort. Tilting my head in confusion, I took the small basket, peeking at the orange peeled and blushing fruit.

"Oranges and peaches…" I thought aloud.

"Yup. Mom said they'll make you fell a little bit better." Riku explained, shrugging.

"Well… I already feel a bit better…" I smiled. "Nobody visits me when I'm sick…"

"Really? What about Sora?" The boy beside me questioned.

"He never stays home to keep me company when I'm sick… He always just wants to go to the play island…"

"What a bad brother…"

"Well, he only wants to go to the play island because I'm not really interesting…"

"Don't say that! You are interesting."

"Um… Thanks…" I played with my fingers under my blanket. Oh… pinch me if I'm dreaming… A sudden thought reached my mind.

"How did you find out I was sick anyway?" I asked with curiosity before coughing mildly.

"I wondered where you were today because I didn't find you at the secret place drawing on the walls or something…" Riku began, my head tilting with confusion. Riku never tries to find me on the play island… I usually do the searching… "So… I asked Sora and he told me that you were sick."

"That figures…" I commented, scratching the top of my head. "But… if you're here, where's Sora?" My brother follows Riku around like a little duckling, but he also drags him around like an empty sack of potatoes. It's very pleasant to look at actually.

"I ditched him when he wasn't looking." Riku answered as I suppressed a giggle.

"It's harder than it looks, isn't it?"

"That's for sure… but the good thing is that he never shuts up sometimes…"

"Mhm. That's the only time you can get away." I giggled, hearing footsteps approach the door from the other side of the wall.

"There you are!" Riku and I turned to the boy that entered the room, an irritated expression plastered on his face. "I was looking everywhere for you Riku!"

"Excuse me for visiting your sick sister." Riku countered. "You're the one who never stays to keep her company anyways."

"Well, that's because she's not very interesting." Sora argued, collapsing onto his bed as I hung my head.

"Told you so…" I muttered, but Riku wasn't listening.

"That's because you never spend time with her."

"I do so!"

"Prove it!"

"Why don't you?"

"That just proves my point!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Yahuh!"

Cough. Cough.

An orange hit Sora's head, rebounding off his spongy, spiky brown hair.

"That's for never staying to keep me company when I'm sick." A peach hit Riku's head, falling on the floor with a bruise. "And that's for starting the argument."

"Sorry…" the two apologized in union. I yawned, rubbing my eyes a little.

"You should get some sleep…" Riku suggested, my head shaking in response.

"I just woke up though…" I weakly argued, yawning once more.

"You'll never get better if you don't sleep." Riku reminded cheerfully.

"Myeah… That's true…" I replied, placing the fruit basket on the lamp top. "Nighty night then…" I adjusted my pillow and sank back into the mattress, draping the blanket over my ill frame. Hope I get better soon…!

The next day, my brother got sick so I stayed home to keep him company. I was a bit better though because of Riku's visit. Talk about Karma…

* * *

I stared at the blank, onyx sky with little interest. Sigh… My sick days were always pretty special… I was prone to get sick every two weeks… and each time Riku would come to keep me company. Oh… how I miss those days… Standing, I searched for the moon in the sky. The vast creamy colored moon transfixed my green gaze while my fingers made war with each other. Sigh… I feel a little depressed… Micky's training really has drained me and I still don't have it mastered… Sigh… He was right about the hard work thing… but… I can't give up now… Not after about a week's training… Oh…

The familiar sounds of whisking darkness entered my ears, prompting me to turn towards the owner.

"Viz… How's Riku…?" I asked. A small moment of silence.

"He was been able to kill one of the Organization members," was the wooden puppet's reply.

"Oh…" I hope he's okay… Silence.

"Anyone else you want to ask about?" Viz asked. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Hmm… Am I forgetting about something…? What would I forget…?

"Hmm… So it's beginning…" Viz commented, turning away. I tilted my head in my baffled thought. I really would love to be enlightened by now… but I digress. "If you would like to know the status of your brother, he's fine." Brother…? Hmm… brother… brother… I have a broth- I gasped, covering my mouth. Sora!

"V-viz, what's going on?" I meekly questioned. I forgot about my brother's name and now I forget his existence! "He's not fine, is he?" Viz chuckled.

"It's nothing to worry about." He replied, a spark of bewilderment coming to my eyes.

"Nothing to worry about? If it's affecting me, there is surely something wrong!" I cried, clasping my heart. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"At this point, intervening would be pointless." Viz explained. "We cannot protect him from everything." I puffed out my cheeks and turned away. Why was he in this situation in the first place? The sounds of whisking darkness entered my ears. Because he needs to find the king, Riku, and me… I sulked, sighing deeply. Why am I so moody? I never have mood swings… I only have one mood anyways… Is it because of my depression lately? Is it for the better…? Or… worse?

I groaned, sitting down and burying my face into my hands. Maybe I should stop with my training… It's bringing out more negative things than positive. Like lashing out at Viz and ignoring Mickey at times. Oh… I lifted my face, created an image in my mind. Dew drops of the color deep turquoise… I searched within my soul, finding my fluffy source of magical energy, applying it to the image of the dew. My mind was wiped clean and I thought hard. Healing the wound isn't as hard as healing a heart stretched to into a yard… Dew drops emerged underneath my figure, bursting with force.

"Ow…" I groaned, rubbing my stinging arms. Another failed attempt… Sigh… The King told me that with the method of magic I was taught, it was going to be difficult to cast support magic… He told me that I have to apply my magical source to heal… In order to trigger it, I need to think of a certain chain of words that describes me… How I feel… A certain trigger to the memories deep within me, something that stimulates my source to do something good… but it has to come naturally. So I've been doing nothing but making up phrases that rhyme. I make them rhyme because it makes them fun. I giggled to myself. Hard also rhymes with lard… It's actually a little interesting to see how many things rhyme with a certain word. Now if only there was a word that rhymed with orange…

I sighed, releasing my grip on my stinging frame to relax, lying on the onyx ground. Maybe there were some things in this world that we aren't meant to do… but maybe if I tried hard enough, I could break the bonds of fate and release my destiny. Yeah… that's the spirit; I just have to keep at it. I sat up, a more determined spark in my once hazy, sorrowed, green eyes, shutting my gaze in a black curtain. I saw the white canvas of my mind and it made me realize. My mind is a vacant, monochrome trail of thought, the vivid details of my imagination blocked by my clean mind. I began to think of wild fields of weeds and grass, the occasional untamed flower sprouting within the turfs. What I really like is a peaceful sunset night in a meadow near the ocean… kind of like back home… The sky was painted hues of blurred pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows, the sun embracing the horizon that presented its reflection on the mirrors of the ocean's surface. A peaceful place where the judgment of reality couldn't touch or mar. A place where happiness reigned and the serenity of the wind calmed your bitter spirits. I opened my eyes, the reality wiping the vivid image clean. I just shook my head. Some things will not change…

Suddenly, I jumped in surprise, the sounds of whisking darkness entering my ears from behind. The jolt caused me to jump to my feet, eyes widened and arms defensively before my figure. Turning to the source of the noise, I tilted my head in confusion. The familiar whisking purple and onyx darkness stood before me, my green orbs searching the portal for signs of life. Viz never comes back to the abyss after I wake up, only to save my butt when danger arrives… So this means…!

A person in a black coat stepped out of the portal, the darkness disappearing soon after. Backing up slightly, I glared at the intruder, creating images of pastel throwing stars in my mind. I might not intimidate the intruder away, but I could still fight…!

Don't answer to any intruders…

Great… I can't question the intruder all because of Viz. I hope he comes soon… Examining the interloper, I realized that he wore the same coat as the man from the day before. Is this the same person from before or is it another one…? I held close to my thoughts and prepared for a fight. Even though it was hopeless to begin with, I had to attempt to protect myself. I don't want to worry anyone anymore than they have to…

"So… You're this girl Vexen gathered information from…" A voice emerged from the figure, young and curious, differing from the older, wiser voice of the cloaked man days before. There's more than one…? How many of them are there…? I said nothing and shuffled back, away from the figure.

"Hmph. He was right about your refusal to cooperate…" It's not my fault Viz hounds me with rules dude. If you have a complaint, go to Viz. "Oh well, why don't I compromise with you?" …Compromise..? My arm tightened as I heightened my guard. I can't trust this man…

"If you came with me, we won't harm your brother and little boyfriend." The figure began, a confused expression combining with my hard glare. Brother…? I have a brother…? Hmm… wait… It's coming back now… What was his name again? Sam? No… Satoshi? No… I can't remember his name…

"You're looking at me as if I'm crazy." Of course I am! I don't have a brother you idiot! I would remember if I did! I get the remark about Riku, but brother? I don't remember having one… "Arg… Namine must have erased his memories of her…" …Namine? I'm starting to tire of this interloper… Finding the feathery yellow light within me that was beginning to diminish, I applied it to the image in my thoughts I held close. Pastel yellow throwing starts appeared in my hands weaved between my fingers. Wrapping my arms around my shoulders, I let my arms recoil and release the pastel starts from the tips of my fingers. The stars flew towards the figure while I created a carbon copy of the images that were wiped fro my mind. I watched the stars travel, slowly in my eyes, quickly in reality, and watched them reach the figure. And pass through his image.

Widening my eyes, I dropped my guard, the image in my mind disappearing under the trail of confused thoughts. What the…? An illusion? Was he really here? I backed away, hands clasping my heart. Was it my darkness trying to eliminate me again…? This would be the fourth time… But I thought-! My thoughts froze as I felt arms constricting my movements. A gloved hand grabbed both of my once freed arms while a cloaked arm strangled me from behind.

"I told you to cooperate. Now you're coming with me to lure out that boy." The sinister voice stated through my meek efforts to struggle. A random image appeared in my mind and in my desperation; I applied my magical source to the image.

"Nyaa~" A translucent grey pudding shaped glob arisen from the ground, a happy expression with on its face along with a blush. The blob encased the intruder in its happy mass, eyes closing in a cheerful manner, Backing away as I caught my breath, I watched the figure float within the grey pudding. His arm was reached out towards my frame. And he disappeared.

A frustrated pout came to my face, arms hanging in defeat. This isn't going anywhere… Gazing at the grey blob I recently summoned, the giddy mass squishing up and down playfully with a stupid grin on its face, I looked around my surroundings. No sign of anybody here… Maybe it really was my darkness… or my imagination… I jumped at the sounds of whisking darkness entering my eyes as a dark portal appeared before me. Backing away in my fright of what was going to come out, I bumped into something. The faint rising and falling of a breath. The complexity of zippers and chains of a coat. I turned and faced the Organization member with a frightened expression on my lips.

"Too easy." The voice said, thrusting his arm out, hurling me into the nearby portal. …Everything was so dark… just like I never left the abyss… I felt myself fading… I must have used too much magic these last few days… My thoughts were slowing and my consciousness. What a way to make everyone worry… I got kidnapped… again.

**I'm letting go of Freedom's hand.**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** I really hate it when I'm completely extinguished of things to convert to from a hard copy to an electronic copy. It means I have to start making things up at my computer. It's just so hard to focus on the computer. Hopefully I'll suck in my pride to write Chapter 4. Look forward to it!


End file.
